Zinobi
250px |caption = She first got into the ninja business for the adrenaline rush. Then she found out she was really good at it. |stat 1 title = Class |stat 1 info = , |stat 2 title = Signature Superpower |stat 2 info = Seeping Sai |stat 3 title = Superpowers |stat 3 info = Sewage Spillover Miner Imp Eye of the Tiger Lily }} Zinobi is a Zombie Hero in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes'' and the leader of the Sneaky and Kabloom Classes. Her Signature Superpower is Seeping Sai, which does 1 damage to a random Plant and destroys all Plants that were damaged that turn at the end of the turn. She is the Hero version of Mini-Ninja. Origins Her name is a pun on Shinobi, the Japanese term for ninja. Her hair is inspired by Fishy Imp. Statistics *'Classes:' , *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Seeping Sai - Do 1 damage to a Plant. At the end of the turn, destroy all Plants that were damaged this turn. ***Sewage Spillover - Zombies here and next door get [[w:c:pvz:Card#Deadly|'Deadly']]. ***Miner Imp - 1 /3 , When played in an Environment: Move this Zombie to another Ground lane. The Environment this was played on goes there. ***Eye of the Tiger Lily - Plants here and next door get [[w:c:pvz:Card#Bullseye|'Bullseye']]. Hero Description She first got into the ninja business for the adrenaline rush. Then she found out she was really good at it. Strategies Zinobi can use her ninja strategies to put the Plant Hero in a very tight situation. From darting across the playing field and hitting the Plant Hero directly to eliminating the Plant Hero's defenses with the power of Deadly, Zinobi's little Zombies can become a big pain for the Plants. With Zinobi specializes in two entirely different playstyles: hitting the Plant Hero only, or completely wiping the board of all Plant life first. While these two strategies inhabit opposite ends of a pole, Zinobi happens to do both quite well. She can combine the power of damaging Kabloom cards with the lethal [[w:c:pvz:Card#Deadly|'Deadly']] trait to eliminate Plants with ease, but she can also utilize Sneaky's moving cards and both classes' [[w:c:pvz:Card#Anti-Hero|'Anti-Hero']] units to knock the Plant Hero down a peg or two. Whether Zinobi completely bypasses the Plant Hero's defenses or eliminate them with instant death, Zinobi will get to the Plant Hero one way or another. Zinobi has several cards that can give [[w:c:pvz:Card#Deadly|'Deadly']] to Plants that can do damage. For example, Sewage Spillover gives all Zombies there and next door [[w:c:pvz:Card#Deadly|'Deadly']]. Combined with Sour Grapes, this can easily lead to the Plant Hero's Plants being wiped off the face of the planet. Barrel of Barrels can also grant Plants [[w:c:pvz:Card#Deadly|'Deadly']], but be wary that this doesn't influence When played: abilities. However, this CAN give Plants that consistently do damage a much more powerful blade: for instance, Sergeant Strongberry can give essentially every Berry [[w:c:pvz:Card#Deadly|'Deadly']], and Mariachili can easily eliminate a Zombie each turn with this useful trait. Alternatively, Zinobi can instead halt the Plant Hero's advances and attack them ruthlessly while they recover from her tricky maneuvers. Backyard Bounce and Pogo Bouncer can clear the lanes for Plants and Zombies alike to strike with [[w:c:pvz:Card#Anti-Hero|'Anti-Hero']] and high in general. Berry Blast and Banana Bomb can eliminate weaker threats or When played: Plants that shouldn't be bounced, and Smoke Bomb can be used to completely circumvent the enemy. Graveyard can give Zombies a small boost while being mostly impervious to the Plant phase; note that Grave Buster and Grave Mistake can cause this to backfire, however. Zinobi's weaknesses are mostly card draw and fragile units, save for some rather tanky units such as Dr. Spacetime and Space Cowboy. The Sneaky class likes to [[w:c:pvz:Card#Conjure|'Conjure']] cards rather than draw from the deck, so Zinobi may have to rely on the power of RNG in some cases. She also has no way of protecting her units from damage aside from [[w:c:pvz:Card#Gravestone|'Gravestones']], and even those only last a turn. Zinobi could run an Imp deck to draw cards, especially with damaging cards that can remove pesky little threats, and she can defend her Zombies with more elusive methods such as [[w:c:pvz:Card#Freeze|'Freezing']] threats and [[w:c:pvz:Card#Bounce|'Bouncing']] them away. Against Zinobi's units are extremely fragile, but they compensate for their lack of by making the Plants' nonexistent. Kabloom Heroes can use damaging cards to get rid of Zinobi's miniscule minions. Mega-Grow can use Bonus Attacks to destroy some tougher Zombies and, more importantly, avoid the risk of being destroyed by [[w:c:pvz:Card#Deadly|'Deadly']] Zombies. Guardian Heroes can especially enjoy destroying her powerful Zombies with Doom-Shroom and Shamrocket, but will have a bit more trouble dealing with the weak but plentiful Zombies; in these scenarios, Spikeweed Sector and Plants with When destroyed: abilities should prevail. Strategy Decks Gallery Zinobi.png|Zinobi's full body. Category:Heroes Category:Zombie Heroes Category:Plant/zombie heroes Category:Kabloom Heroes Category:Sneaky Heroes